This invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a vapor cleaning system connectible to an existing residential or commercial plumbing system for cleaning, sanitizing, and deodorizing a surface without using chemicals.
Steam cleaning is a very effective means for cleaning and the benefits are numerous. The concept of vapor cleaning is desirable in that non-planar surfaces and areas having obstructions are cleaned effectively with heated or highly pressurized water vapor. In other words, steam cleaning is an optimal choice on surfaces with cracks, crevices, and other hard to reach places. Another benefit is that steam cleaning can be done with very little moisture such that there are no watery messes left behind. Cleaning can be accomplished without buckets, mops, or gloves. Further, cleaning with steam avoids use of toxic chemicals and the resulting fumes, which are both significant health benefits and an economic savings.
Steam cleaners have traditionally involved an upright unit that may be pushed around a room or a floor unit that may be pulled to a desired location. These units also typically include a limited volume water reservoir that is filled prior to use. The intended purpose of these units is usually for the cleaning of floors or carpets. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, these devices are not effective for cleaning surface areas that have a variety of different surface types or areas not accessible to traditional steam cleaners.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a water vapor cleaning system connectable to an existing water supply for cleaning selected surfaces using a limited volume of moisture, heat, and electricity and without using cleaning chemicals and without leaving a watery mess behind. Further, it would be desirable to have a water vapor cleaning system having interchangeable accessories for specifically cleaning different types of surfaces. In addition, it would be desirable to have a water vapor cleaning system that may be hand-held for comfortably cleaning surfaces in the proximity of a water supply, whether the system is connected to a kitchen sink, bathroom water supply, or commercial water supply.